<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facts by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744984">Facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of Love [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of Love [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope was three, and was enjoying you help decorate for the upcoming Valentine’s Day. While she didn’t entirely get the idea, she loved the hearts and colors. You could see where she decorated because it was the bottom half of the wall. It was heartwarming how excited she looked when you told her that you loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor was away in Asgard until the 13th, so you wanted your shared floor to be warm and welcoming when he got home. Hope’s gifts were sitting at the top of your closest, and it was very hard not to just give them to her. So hard. However, you reminded yourself that Thor was just as eager to give her her gifts. So, you forced yourself to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening of the 12th, after Hope was in bed, you went through and scattered little hearts with facts written on them. Then, there would be a clue to find the next heart. You thought it would be a cute game for your husband to play when he got back. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, I simply figure out the riddle to find the next heart?” He asked you, first heart in hand. You’d folded them in half, so he had to ‘open’ each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned, nodding. Hope was napping, giving him a couple hours to hunt each one down. “I thought it was something fun and new to try.” You told him. “If you get bored, let me know.” You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor shook his head. “I cannot see me getting bored of anything you put thought into, my love.” He kissed your cheek. “Will you walk with me?” When you excitedly nodded, he chuckled before opening the first one to read. “Valentine’s Day start with the Romans.” He nodded. “I did not know that.” He admitted. “Alright, my first clue. ‘Hope’s favorite hiding place, after under our bed.’” He laughed. “So simple!” He teased, moving to the kitchen. Crouching, he opened the cupboard you’d kept empty for the toddler. Inside the door was another taped heart. Removing it, he shut the door and stood. “Passing out Valentines is a 600-year-old tradition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess us humans have always been romantic.” You giggled. “I wouldn’t mind having you as my Valentine for 600 years.” You flirted, making him smirk at you with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next clue is ‘Your favorite lotion to rub on me.’” He raised an eyebrow at you. “I may get distracted if many more are like this.” He leaned down to peck your lips before making his way to your room. On his side of the bed, there was his favorite lotion, a heart taped on the back. “144 million greeting cards are exchanged each year.” He looked shocked at that. “Wow! I had no idea it was that many.” He mused. “I wonder if that counts those that are homemade?” He thought out loud. “Next clue!” He was enjoying himself. “The first movie we watched after finding out about Hope.” This one took him a moment, as he had been so overwhelmed with joy that’s mainly what he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked. “Do you need a hint?” You poked his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head before sighing. “Yes, I do.” He caved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can also write in it, and...I bawled.” You had sobbed through most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light bulb went off and he rushed to the living room. His blue eyes scanned the cases of the many movies the two of you owned before landing on The Notebook. “We went through many tissues that day.” He chuckled, taking the heart off the case. “Over 50 million roses are given each year for Valentine’s Day.” He read before glancing at you. “Perhaps I can just gift you a garden in Asgard.” He chuckled. “Lasts longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “That is very true.” You agreed. “And would probably cost less in the long run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another good point. Perhaps next year. I don’t have enough time to get that together this year.” He would remember that thought. “Last clue! A favorite snack of ours.” Thor blinked. The pair of you did enjoy food. He made his way to the kitchen as he thought over this clue. Once there, he looked on your favorite cereal, his favorite chips, the massive thing of pretzels that seemed never ending, the box of popcorn...and he finally found it on the can of mixed nuts that seemed to need replacing weekly. Pulling the heart off, he set the can down and read the last ‘fact’. “This is our last Valentine’s Day as a family of three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you waited for his reaction, you chewed on your lip. You were excited, and it was hard not to explode with happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor lifted you in his arms, causing your arms to wrap around his neck. Kissing you, he couldn’t stop smiling. “That is my favorite fact of them all!” He beamed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>